Increasingly motor vehicles include powered windows and locks. Further, as required by law in many locations, more and more vehicle occupants are wearing their seat belts. While these systems are convenient and provide safety during vehicle accidents, these same devices can create a safety hazard after accidents and in certain emergency situations. Situations occur all to often where a vehicle loses power making it difficult, if not impossible, to lower the windows or unlock the doors to allow the occupants to exit as soon as possible. Additionally, it may be difficult to release the seat belt. In some situations, such as in the case of fire or when the vehicle has encountered water, exit time is of the essence. In these situations the ability to simultaneously release the safety restraints and provide exit options increases the odds of survival and may reduce the extent of injuries.